A Quiet Evening
by YamCakes
Summary: A parfait date somehow leads up to an intimate session in Nozomu's apartment. Male!NozomixEli, hetero


To say that Ayase Eli was beautiful would be a profound understatement. She was drop-dead gorgeous and to say otherwise was like admitting you needed to get your eyes checked. Couple her looks with a reliable, sophisticated personality, and it was no wonder she would end up to be known as the school's dependable student council president. Even after passing on the position to Honoka and crew, her reputation remained. Wherever she went, students would regard her with either respect or affection, often times both, and only god knows how many hearts she's stolen during her two and a half years at Otonokizaka.

Toujou Nozomu was no exception. Truth be told, he's probably been in love with her since their first year together. Moving a lot as he grew up, he always found it very difficult to open up to others so when he found someone that was able to understand how he felt, he knew he had finally found a friendship that would last. And to think that she would be this attractive too, was like a bonus to the package.

The two were out on their usual parfait date together-well, "date" in the friendly sense. This dessert place probably had the best parfaits Nozomu had ever eaten, but that wasn't why he enjoyed coming here. No, it was because of how adorable Eli looked when she was indulging herself in sweets, eagerly but of course with proper manners as expected from someone as mature as her.

Nozomu absent-mindedly brought a spoonful of his parfait to his mouth and paid no mind to its flavour since there was something even sweeter right in front of him.

"Mmm, Nhnnmm, hmmfhnnh?"

"Hm?"

Eli swallowed her mouthful and repeated more clearly, "Are you gonna finish yours?"

"Ah, did you want it?"

"Uh, well… only if you don't want to eat the rest."

"Sure, go ahead Elichi," Nozomu said smiling, and passed his dessert over to Eli. The blonde's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of more food. She wasted no time in digging in.

For the past two months or so, something had been on Nozomu's mind. It was something he'd thought about before but it was usually brief and quickly forgotten in order to prioritise his other duties as student council vice president. However, now that they had been relieved of such duties, such thoughts had no other opposition to compete for his attention.

He wanted to confess to Eli. After he eventually realised his feelings for her way back then, the question of whether or not he should let her know had been on his mind but was put off the past few years on the notion that he had plenty of time left to do that another day. That is, until now. Their days of high school were numbered and only when they stepped down from the student council did Nozomu come to terms with that fact.

It wasn't as if he wouldn't be able to confess to her even after they graduated, considering they were planning on going to the same university, but it was more for his own sake that he wanted to work up the courage to tell her. Someone like Elichika deserved only the best, and if he couldn't even do that, then he was simply not worthy.

"I'll pay the bill this time," Eli stated as she wiped away some of the remnants of the parfait from her face with a napkin.

"Huhh? We can't at least go Dutch?"

"I pretty much ate for the both of us so it's only fair." That Elichi. Always with her sense of righteousness.

They went up to the restaurant's front counter to pay, and after doing so they headed out and walked through the city's busy shopping area. There was never really a quiet moment in Tokyo, and one can argue it was even more lively during its nightlife. The sun was gradually setting beneath the horizon, bathing the city in orange sunlight. The way it made Eli's blonde hair glow caused Nozomu's heart to thump just a little faster.

"The parfaits today were exceptionally good," Eli sighed, quite satisfied to say the least.

"They were, huh? At this rate, even our fans are gonna notice their favourite idol Elichi putting on a little bit of weight."

Eli blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't eat that much!"

"Oh~? And what did the bill come to again?"

Eli turned away. "I'll work it off during practice anyway."

"I'm sure you will. But you know, 'Debuchika' doesn't sound so bad either."

"Nozomu!"

He chuckled playfully, loving the reactions he would get when he'd push Eli's buttons. Not many knew her childish side and Nozomu prided himself for being the only one to see her like this. And if he got lucky, he'd be able to see, well… _every_ side of her. "So, where to next?"

The blonde recomposed herself and stared straight ahead. "Home, I suppose?"

"Your house or mine?"

"Oh, did you want to stay over?"

"Mm…" Nothing ever did happen between them when they had sleepovers, but sometimes his mind did wander to what _could_ happen. "Yeah. It's Friday so why not?"

"True enough. How about your place then?"

"Sure." He thought to himself. Maybe he should take this opportunity? With no one else around in his apartment, they would be alone together without any disturbances. This could be his only chance.

But then again, maybe he shouldn't push it? There was still the possibility of Eli not even returning his feelings, so if he confessed right then and there it would make the rest of the evening and the morning after quite awkward between them.

' _Hmm,'_ he thought. ' _This might be more complicated than I thought.'_

"Ah, is that…?"

"Huh?" They both came to a stop at an intersection and Nozomu followed Eli's gaze to the opposite street. Standing outside a store's front were two familiar figures that he recognized to be their fellow idol members, Maki and Nico.

What surprised him, however, was when they shyly linked each others' hands and proceeded to walk down the street together, as if they were a couple. Even from this distance Nozomu could see how red Maki's ears were and the way Nico clung to her suggested that the two were acting a bit more 'friendly' than usual.

"Huh… so yuri exists in real life too…" Secretly, Nozomu had been rooting for the two from the very beginning. He just loved the idea of two girls together, especially if they were both cute. Eli didn't quite share the same interest, but she didn't mind it either.

"I never would've thought those two were… huh."

"Actually, it kind of makes sense now, don't you think?"

"What makes sense?"

"You know… the signs~"

"If this is about your tarot cards, then I would've had no idea."

Nozomu frowned. ' _You wouldn't have known if it had hit you in the face.'_ But he refrained from saying that. "I guess we'll have to start rooting for them now?"

"I don't know… this may not exactly be good for our appearances."

"Oh c'mon, Elichi, don't you know how popular yuri is? No one has a problem with idols dating if they're both girls~"

The pedestrian light turned green and they continued down the crosswalk.

"Even so. It probably wouldn't be good for our members to lose focus because of other priorities. I'm gonna have to lecture those two on what is and isn't okay to do if they really are together."

"Oh my…" He could only imagine the embarrassment of the girls when they were confronted about their relationship. Nicocchi will never hear the end of it. "How about you, Elichi? Interested in anyone?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Ehh, me? I don't… think so…" Nozomu could see her cheeks redden at the question. ' _Interesting…'_

"Oohh? Is it a boy? A girl?"

"W-why would I be interested in girls?!"

"So you aren't? You're as straight as an arrow?"

"I… yeah… I think."

Nozomu laughed at the uncertainty in her voice. So maybe she did swing that way? Hopefully she played for the opposite team too, so that he at least had a chance. "That's a shame~"

"Why?"

"A lot of girls have crushes on you too, you know."

"Huh?" He could always count on Eli to be completely clueless when it came to her popularity with the student body.

"You didn't think it was just guys right? And who could blame 'em…" Nozomu wondered if he should have said that last part.

Eli's expression was doubtful. "You're saying a bunch of people have crushes on me?"

' _Yes, yes I am.'_ "So KY~"

When they finally arrived at his apartment, Nozomu took out his key to unlock the door and allowed his friend to enter first. Removing their shoes and closing the door behind him, he observed Eli setting down her school bag on the dining table and stretch her limbs. "Can I make myself comfortable?"

"You don't have to ask every time, Elichi. Of course you can."

"Just making sure." The blonde went down the hall and locked herself in his bathroom.

Nozomu walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. Eli leaving the room allowed him to sort through his thoughts. Now knowing just how Eli felt about dating, it may not be such a good idea to confess right now. But after putting it off for so long, Nozomu so badly wanted to tell her as soon as he can. Not to mention… they were alone together in his apartment. Who knows what sort of things they could do if Eli felt the same way?

Drying his hands with a towel, he turned to see that Eli returned this time with her hair down. Nozomu swore she looked one hundred times more beautiful this way.

"You took a while in there, Elichi. Were you constipated?"

"I-I was not! I was just freshening up a bit."

"Yeah, it's always refreshing to take a huge dump at your friend's house."

"Nozomu!" she snapped. He grinned.

"It's okay. Just make sure you sprayed some perfume in there so I don't have to smell it."

Eli was about to protest, but decided to dismiss the subject and leaned against the kitchen counter. Nozomu stared curiously as she began to unbutton her blazer. When she removed her ribbon and began to undo the buttons of her shirt as well, however, he blushed.

"E-Elichi..."

"Huh?" She blinked at him, confused.

"What are you doing…?"

"Ah… well it's hot, isn't it?" She left two buttons undone and went to stuff her blazer and ribbon into her schoolbag. Nozomu brought his palm up to his face in relief but couldn't help but steal a glance or two through his fingers. The bare skin she exposed was rather sexy. "Anyway… let's get to work."

"Right…"

They began working on their homework together at the dinner table in mostly silence, but that allowed for them to get through it faster. They were nearly free of any distractions except for…

...those titties.

Nozomu found himself purposely asking questions so that Eli would lean over and explain the problem to him, with her breasts nearly spilling out from her shirt. He was glad she was so focused on her homework otherwise she'd be able to see him constantly trying to hide the stiffy he had underneath the table. When they were finally done, he covered his pants with his textbook and walked towards the hallway.

"Just one second."

"Alright," Eli replied, seemingly oblivious to the sexual tension.

He hurried off down the hall to the bathroom without another word and shut the door behind him. Quickly, he reached into his pants and tucked his dick under the waistband of his underwear. He knew he was quite a bit larger than average, so he was always cautious about getting erections. ' _I wonder if this would mean I'd have huge tits as a girl.'_

When he came back into the living area, Eli was at the couch and had turned on the TV.

"What's this about?" Nozomu asked.

"Some drama about these two couples getting in a feud with each other. It's getting a bit interesting."

"Oh really?" He headed over and sat down next to her, both their eyes glued to the screen.

The main protagonist had grabbed the man's wrist and spun him around until they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

" **Our wives cannot know about this."**

The other man took his chin and brought their lips extremely close.

" **Don't worry."** And just like that, they began to passionately make out. Eli raised a brow at this, not expecting that to happen so fast. Meanwhile, Nozomu's mouth gaped open in disgust. ' _Gross. Yaoi.'_ He grabbed the remote and flipped to the news channel. The tone of this channel was a lot more formal with less to really grab their interest, so they gradually began to relax until somehow Nozomu found himself laying across the couch sideways, with Eli in the same position in front of him.

They weren't quite touching or anything, but Nozomu was able to feel the blonde's body heat radiating against him. He could also smell her fruity scent, and he resisted the urge to drape his arm over her and hold her close.

' _What do I do in this situation? She's so close I just wanna squeeze her… but I can't just perform washi washi on her now, that would ruin things…'_ With the sound of the TV merely passing through his ears as background noise, Nozomu's heart hammered against his chest as he contemplated on what to do. Perhaps he should ease her into it?

He carefully hovered his hand above her waist before tentatively setting it down gently. Eli responded by glancing over at his hand, but seemed to pay no mind to it and returned her attention to the television.

' _Ugh, why am I so nervous?! I usually have no trouble touching her when we're just playing around, but then it's just the two of us and suddenly I'm as awkward as Umeji is with Kotori. Also, how is it that those two lesbian tsunderes beat me to the punch with this?! What am I doing wrong here…'_

He glanced down at Eli and noted how calm she looked. ' _Does she just not feel anything for me past friendship? Yeah, that could be it… but I won't give up until I know for sure. That's right, this is Elichi that's on the line here! She's already so used to me being this touchy with her. I have to be more bold!'_ He brought his hand right up to her breast. ' _Ah. I went straight for the washi washi.'_

Eli felt warmth spread on her cheeks when she suddenly felt that hand grasp her chest. "N-Nozomu!"

"Sorry~" he apologised, letting his hand linger there for just a little bit before going back down to her waist. He redirected his eyes back to the TV but all he could think about was how close his dick was to Eli's ass. Just thinking about how easy it would be to push her panties aside and stick his cock in there made him throb...

...which Eli was able to feel behind her. She was too mortified to say it, though, so she let the bulge graze her ass and simply willed for it to go away. The blonde found it a lot harder to concentrate on the news, especially with the growing excitement stirring in her belly from what just happened. She hadn't expected Nozomu to make such a move.

The purple-haired male smirked at the sight of Eli looking so agitated just from a simple grope. ' _So that's all it takes huh…'_ With an extra boost to his confidence, he decided to go on to the next course of action.

Nozomu snaked his hand over Eli's stomach and inched himself just a little closer. He then lowered his head and brought his lips over the nape of her neck, making sure to inhale her sweet scent as well. He felt Eli flinch at this, but she didn't resist. Nozomu took this as a cue to keep going.

Eli did her best to keep her voice in as Nozomu began to kiss along her neck, softly and tenderly, which made her skin tingle in away she's never felt before. Not wanting to lose herself to her senses, she reluctantly said, "Nozomu!"

"Hmm?"

"W-what do you think you're doing…"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"T-this isn't appropriate for us to do. Think of what the others would say if they saw us like this."

"Well they're not here now, it's just the two of us. Besides, who cares what they think." He touched the tip of his tongue to her earlobe causing her to jolt in surprise. Nozomu found it to be absolutely precious.

"S-still…" she gasped lightly when Nozomu pressed himself against her, feeling even more of his clothed erection in between the crevice of her behind.

He grunted at the stimulation he received by humping at Eli's ass, but his cock felt so constrained in his pants that he couldn't bare to keep it in any longer. Undoing his belt, he breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally able to get some air. Nozomu resumed what he was doing earlier, this time his cock feeling that much closer to her skin with one less layer of clothing.

Eli's eyes widened when she realized that his boxers was the only thing concealing his hard-on. The blush on her cheeks intensified and by now whatever was on TV became nothing but a blur. She subconsciously ground her ass against his crotch, arousal spreading through her lower regions.

Nozomu grinned slyly then slid his hand lower and lower before reaching up her skirt. Eli's breath caught when he skimmed his fingers over her underwear, teasing the area surrounding her clit. The fact that he wouldn't quite provide her with the stimulation she needed only served to excite her even more, until she became desperate for his touch.

"N-Nozomu… this is… w...we're friends aren't we?" she reasoned weakly.

"Yeah, so? Friends can't have a little fun?"

"Of course but… this is… this is beyond friendship…w-we… ah!" Nozomu began circling his middle digit around the sensitive bundle of nerves, completely wiping out her thoughts. All she could focus on was the pleasure between her legs. Despite what she had just said, her body was giving in to Nozomu's desire, evident in how he could feel how soaked her panties were.

"I've always wanted to fuck you, Elichi." It wasn't the confession he intended, but it was a confession nonetheless. "All these years I've known you. I've wondered what you would've looked like with my cock stuffed down your throat. Or in shoved in your pussy. Maybe even your ass."

Eli's face burned brightly at how dirty he was talking, but strangely it also turned her on. She never would've known Nozomu felt this way towards her, nor did she ever imagine them doing this sort of thing together. It was all so much to take in at once.

Meanwhile, Nozomu grew tired of foreplay and decided to take things a little further. Pulling his cock out the slot of his boxers, he flipped up her skirt and brushed his member against her thigh, earning him a startled squeal. Slowly, he slid down her underwear down to her knees, providing enough space to slide himself in.

"I hope you're ready." Taking hold of his veined cock, he sensually rubbed it in between Eli's folds to make sure she was lubricated enough for entry. Nozomu used the juices that accumulated on his tip to coat the rest of his length. It was time to get to business.

Nozomu aimed his cock towards her opening, then steadily guided himself in to her snug, moist, heat. With every passing second, he would be encased deeper and deeper into Eli's tight, warm pussy. A moan escaped her lips as her insides were slowly being invaded by his throbbing, unprotected organ. At some point, Nozomu was met with slight resistance, but pushing with just a small amount of force caused him to subsequently be pulled all the way into her.

The blonde hadn't anticipated Nozomu being this big. He was not only long, but thick, too. When her ass finally met his hips, her walls were stretched so widely just to accommodate his girth. She involuntarily clamped around his shaft, which to Nozomu came as a pleasant surprise. He couldn't wait any longer, so he hugged Eli tightly as he began to move in and out of her.

"Elichi," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. The sensation of being inside his best friend was like nothing he's ever felt before. Not just physically, but emotionally too. And though he had coaxed her into it, Nozomu still wanted Eli to feel just as good as he was. He used his pelvic muscles to angle his hips precisely to try and see if hitting her in certain places made any difference.

"A-ahn!" Eli's body trembled against him when the head of his cock grazed a particularly sensitive spot within her walls. She could no longer contain her voice as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot with his rapid thrusts, each movement making her mind go numb with lust.

Nozomu began planting soft kisses along Eli's neck, savouring every centimeter of her smooth, pale skin. As he did so, he pounded her from behind relentlessly.

Every moment that Nozomu would plunge his hardness into her brought her closer and closer to her peak. The way he swelled so eagerly inside her would spike her arousal until she reached the point of no return.

"N-Nozomu!" Waves of pleasure spread from her center to the rest of her body as her pussy spasmed around his length, seemingly milking him for everything he had.

"Eli… Elichi… I'm..." The purple-haired male did his best to delay his own orgasm, wanting this moment of heaven to last just a little longer, but with Eli squeezing his cock, he was unable to stop the sperm building up in his balls from ejaculating into her, internal muscles pumping thick, potent seed into the blonde's fertile womb. His shaft would twitch with every pulse.

Their moment of eternity lasted well into the afterglow. They both panted heavily having thoroughly exhausted themselves after such an intense session of unplanned, yet mind-blowing sex.

Speaking of unplanned…

"N-Nozomu?" Eli turned to look at him alarmed. "You didn't use a condom… did you?"

"Ah…" He broke out into a sweat when he looked down to where they were still connected, to see that a mess of cum was leaking onto the couch.

"I should go to wash this out immediately." Just as she was about to get up to go to the bathroom, Nozomu clung to her tightly to keep her in place. "What are you doing?!"

"Elichi… you can't just throw my cum away like that… that's like… throwing _me_ away..."

"This is serious! I could get pregnant if I don't…"

"It's already in, isn't it? Washing it out's not gonna take out those little swimmers~"

"What are you talking about, let go!"

"Mm… you'd look good pregnant with my babies…"

"Nozomu!" He reluctantly slackened his grip on her and watched that Russian beauty scant over to the bathroom with his cum leaking down her thighs.

Nozomu didn't quite admit his feelings to her the way he had initially planned, but this outcome wasn't so bad either.

After a while of lying down waiting for her, Nozomu sat up and went to tuck his wet, limp member back into his pants. He winced at his right arm going numb from the fact he had been lying on it for the past thirty minutes or so.

Eli reappeared with her hair smoothed down and clothes back in order. She seemed to do a good job of hiding all evidence of their affair.

The blonde placed her elbows on her knees as she slumped over, deep in thought. "What… what was that."

Nozomu settled his hands on his stomach. "Don't they call it 'intercourse?'"

Eli sighed. "I can't believe we just did that."

He chuckled. "Me neither."

"Did you always feel that way about me though?"

All humour left Nozomu's face. "Yeah."

"Is it just lust? Or…?"

"It's… it's more. I figured you would've noticed by now."

"I… I had no clue."

' _No kidding.'_

"So then… you… like me? In that way?"

"...yeah."

"Huh." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Nozomu started to contemplate whether or not it was the right thing to have pressured her into sex. "Do you regret doing it with me?"

"Regret? Well… not necessarily…" Eli fidgeted with her fingers. "But doing that as friends… I'm not so sure."

"That's understandable." Nozomu sat up on his elbows and gazed at her. "I really do love you though. I always have."

She turned to him and offered a gentle smile. "I appreciate your feelings."

His heart sunk. "...but?"

"But… I'm not so sure if I feel the same way."

"Aha…" It was to be expected, anyway.

A light blush crept onto Eli's cheeks. "I wouldn't mind… trying it out though."

"Huh?"

"You know… going out and stuff. But you know what I said about keeping up appearances. So, let's wait until we've both graduated and Muse's has disbanded. Alright?"

Nozomu's mood shot straight up. "Elichi...really?"

Eli took his hand reassuringly. "Really."

Nozomu lunged forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. The blonde raised her brows having been taken aback, but she reciprocated the gesture. "Elichi…"

"There, there."

While Eli was distracted by their hug, Nozomu slipped a card from his sleeve and looked back at it over her shoulder. A mischievous grin crossed his features as he thought, _'As always, the cards are never wrong.'_

 _..._

Eli probably got pregnant afterwards.


End file.
